


i would know you in my sleep

by spadesking



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, PTSD symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadesking/pseuds/spadesking
Summary: Even in sleep, Plo could sense Wolffe. A dreamless night meant a steady and warm pulse in the Force, which was a rarity now, with the Clone War progressing further into violence and length. Nightmares made Wolffe’s force signature turn into a tumultuous storm, violent and unpredictable, just like the ones on Kamino. Plo felt pain and fear lash out from Wolffe, like lightning striking water. Lightning, when viewed from a distance, could be seen as beautiful and powerful. This lightning threatened to kill anyone who came near it.Plo would take his chances.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	i would know you in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chameleonchanging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/gifts).



Even in sleep, Plo could sense Wolffe. A dreamless night meant a steady and warm pulse in the Force, which was a rarity now, with the Clone War progressing further into violence and length. Nightmares made Wolffe’s force signature turn into a tumultuous storm, violent and unpredictable, just like the ones on Kamino. Plo felt pain and fear lash out from Wolffe, like lightning striking water. Lightning, when viewed from a distance, could be seen as beautiful and powerful. This lightning threatened to kill anyone who came near it. 

Plo would take his chances. 

He could feel Wolffe thrashing in his bed even before the door opened to Wolffe’s room. They had long established a mutual trust with entering each other’s personal space, but neither had stayed in each other’s room for very long. Plo’s heart ached painfully as he saw Wolffe’s fists clenched tightly into fists and his clothes sticking to his body with sweat. His breathing was coming in short gasps, almost as if something was choking the man in his sleep. Plo walked towards the bed and carefully placed a hand on Wolffe’s chest, closing his eyes as he reached into the Force. 

Plo thought of all the fond memories he had shared with the Commander, pouring warmth and security into Wolffe’s mind. He wanted Wolffe to find him, to hold onto Plo like a line and let him be pulled into his embrace. Plo could feel Wolffe in the Force, lost at sea, searching for some light to bring him home. Leaning forward, Plo reached for Wolffe and felt something hold onto him.

He felt something grab onto his wrist too, and suddenly, Wolffe had pulled Plo downward and rolled them off the bed. The wind rushed quickly out of Plo’s lungs as he landed on his back, Wolffe looming over him. His chest was heaving, and his hair was a mess. Plo might have called it endearingly handsome, if they were in a different situation. One of Wolffe’s fists was drawn back, ready to attack when he saw who it was. He shook his head, his eyes blinking sleep away. “General?” he asked, voice hoarse with sleep.

“Wolffe,” Plo said. He kept his hands still, though he desperately wanted to touch Wolffe in some way. “I felt that you were distressed. I thought I could help, but I can see I only made it worse.”

A heavy silence hung between them, and Plo saw Wolffe’s body relax slightly, though he could feel in the Force that he was still as tense as before. Wolffe looked away from Plo as a dry, bitter laugh tore its way out of Wolffe’s throat. “Distressed,” he muttered, half to himself. “Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” Wolffe lowered his arm and loosened his hold on Plo’s. “Was I screaming? Is that how you knew?” he asked.

“I could feel you, Wolffe,” Plo answered. Wolffe blinked. “In the Force. I did not need to hear you to know you were in pain.” Slowly, he raised a hand to cradle Wolffe’s face, pouring warmth into the Force and his touch. Wolffe’s breath hitched slightly, as he closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He leaned into the hand and covered Plo’s with his own.

“I thought that was you,” he muttered. Wolffe’s eyes opened to stare at Plo. “I could feel you searching for me. You were the only reason I woke up.”

Reluctantly, Plo let Wolffe stand up and sit back on the bed. He ran his hands through his hair and back over his face. He seemed less tense now, but the effects of the nightmare still lingered around Wolffe like a shadow. Plo wished he could rid Wolffe of the ghosts in his mind, but he knew they weren’t there yet. 

Wolffe lifted his head as Plo stood up. “You’re leaving,” he said, as if that was Plo had intended to do.

“Only if that is what you wish,” Plo said. "I do not want to intrude any more than I have.”

When Wolffe laughed this time, it seemed genuine. Less painful. “When has that ever stopped you from coming in here?” he asked. Plo smiled softly, and so did Wolffe. They stared at each other for a while, and Plo could feel indecision growing in Wolffe’s mind. Then, it was gone. “Stay,” Wolffe whispered. Plo’s eyes widened slightly behind his goggles. “Stay,” Wolffe said again, his voice quiet in the room, but strong with yearning and conviction.

Plo moved towards the bed, and Wolffe moved to give him more space. It was not a large bed, but they fit comfortably. They laid on their sides, with Wolffe’s back to Plo. He kept his hands close to his chest and focused on his breathing in order to not touch Wolffe. But then, Wolffe turned just enough to take one of Plo’s arms and wrap it around his waist. Plo’s breath caught in his throat as Wolffe pulled Plo’s arm tightly around him. “I promise not to attack you again,” Wolffe muttered, a touch of amusement lacing his words.

Plo rested his forehead against the back of Wolffe’s neck. “I would not mind, if it meant to be here with you,” he murmured. There was no answer, as Plo realized that Wolffe had already fallen asleep. His breathing was even and calm, as if the curse of nightmares had finally been dispelled for once and for all.


End file.
